


Flu Season

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, i think i have all the characters, literally all of them should be there, this was meant to be three pages, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The Overwatch crew comes down with the flu, leaving five very different caretakers in charge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be three pages long. I don't know what happened.
> 
> Established Pharmercy and Mchanzo

At some point, it was bound to happen. 

After a long series of winter missions, almost the entire Overwatch HQ’s immune systems couldn’t handle the strain. And then came the largest flu outbreak Overwatch had ever seen. The only ones unscathed were the doctors, who never had to go on more than one mission a day out of concern for their welfare, and those who couldn’t get sick, like the omnics, Genji and Winston. Somehow Satya had also escaped sickness—no one really knew how it had happened. But no one was questioning it—that meant one more person that could help. 

Angela had decided to divide the work evenly between all those trained for healing. Satya had experience in her own ways, and Ana, Lúcio, Zenyatta and Angela all had training from Overwatch. Each doctor took three sick people under their wings, assisted as needed by Bastion, Genji and Winston. The eight of them each took a radio, so as to be able to call for help while still monitoring patients, and directed their patients to the sick bay. Luckily, there were just enough rooms for each doctor to work from—all of each doctor’s patients were in the same area. 

And with that resolved, everyone settled into the routine, to wait out the recovery time.  
\----  
“Mama, I’ll be fine,” Fareeha rasped, trying to stop her mother from staring into her eyes worriedly. 

“Fareeha, your temperature is almost forty degrees!” That information didn’t come as a surprise—Fareeha kept alternating between chills and flashes of heat. Her throat felt like she’d swallowed a fistful of sand, and her limbs gently ached. But she knew worry wasn’t necessary, she’d be fine. However, that didn’t seem to matter to her mother. Ana insistently shoved a cup of tea and two pills into Fareeha’s hands, and obligingly, Fareeha used the tea to wash down the pills. It soothed her throat, and Fareeha quietly sighed. Though she was over thirty now, whenever she was sick her mother still hovered over her. It wasn’t much different than the old days.

“Are both of you alright?” Ana asked Jesse and Jack, both of whom were under her care. They nodded; to be professional, Ana had cared for them first, and both were comfortably resting. “In that case, I will step out for a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything else,” she said, leaving another of the omnipresent radios between the three. 

Not a moment after Ana left, Jesse and Jack shakily stood. “We have to train. You coming?” Jack asked Fareeha. His voice wasn’t as hoarse as hers, but it still was too deep and too gravelly. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Fareeha warned, taking another sip of her tea.

“We’ll be fine, little lady,” Jesse assured, dissolving into a small coughing fit that did nothing to prove his point. 

“Oh, I doubt you will, but that is not my main concern. Mama is going to be upset.” 

“She won’t know,” Jack insisted. Fareeha raised her eyebrows.  
“When I was younger, she always knew if I even got out of bed. She’ll know.” Jesse and Jack rolled their eyes, and both started out of the room. But just as the door opened, Jack crumpled to the ground, a sleep dart in his right shoulder. Ana stared into Jesse’s eyes with a seriousness that showed that she wouldn’t hesitate to do the same to him, and Jesse hurried back to bed. 

“Neither of you are training in this condition,” she insisted. Ana replaced the dart gun in her belt and took out her radio, looking at Jack’s crumpled body. “Bastion, Genji, if neither of you are busy I require assistance getting Commander Morrison back to his bed.” Not a moment later, Bastion came and did Ana’s bidding. After the two left, Jesse looked at Fareeha in horror.

“This was my childhood,” she shrugged, opening the book next to her and settling down to read.  
\----  
Satya was pleasantly surprised with how easy her lot was. Though she had to deal with two thirds of Talon and Torbjorn, everything was progressing smoothly. Torbjorn, though usually rambunctious and rebellious, had a healthy respect for Satya, so he did what she said without much complaint. Amelie was, surprisingly, keeping to herself and complying with Satya’s recommendations. And Sombra…Sombra was something else altogether.

Though Satya wasn’t much for attraction in a sexual sense, she certainly felt something romantic for the young Talon operative. They’d had many conversations and spent quite a bit of time together, and Satya found herself wanting more. Which was certainly provided by this situation. Especially because Sombra suffered from violent dizzy spells when she stood, meaning she needed Satya to help her. Even on the way to the sick bay, Sombra constantly had a shaky arm around Satya. 

However, Satya could never figure out if it meant anything. Reading people had never been her strong suit, and now wasn’t an exception. So all Satya could really do was take the best care of Sombra that she knew how. Which started with tea. Though Satya brought all her charges tea, Torbjorn was indifferent and Amelie simply sipped it because she knew it would help. For Sombra, Satya had taken extra care, ensuring that the tea would both be enjoyable and filled with as much of her daily helping of vitamin C as she could. After about two and a half cups of this tea, Sombra would have more than enough vitamin C to help in her recovery. 

“Thank you,” Sombra whispered as Satya handed her the tea. The whisper was as loud as Sombra’s voice would go for the time being, which made something within Satya’s heart ache in sympathy. Sombra’s throat had to be incredibly sore, and Satya didn’t want that for her. Perhaps in the next cup of tea, some honey was called for. “It’s incredible.” The two words sounded a bit less hoarse, which gave Satya an incredible feeling of satisfaction. Usually, she didn’t enjoy being around sick people, but sitting with Sombra was amazing.

Satya could get used to this.

\---  
Zenyatta sighed heavily, trying to find tranquility as Genji brought back Jamison for what felt like the hundredth time. “Master, I suggest just providing him with a harmony orb, he doesn’t seem to be in as much danger as anyone else here,” Genji contended. And sure enough, Genji was right—though Jamison was running a fever and sweating, he didn’t appear weak or disoriented.

“Doctor Ziegler will not be thrilled with me, but I believe it is my only choice.” Zenyatta sent an orb after Jamison, who was already on his way out of the sick bay. “Mako, thank you for staying.” Mako grunted, taking another puff from his inhaler. The danger of Mako’s flu was his breathing problems—it only made them worse. Luckily, unlike his companion, Mako stayed in one place for more than five seconds, so Zenyatta could keep a careful watch on him. As of yet, the breathing hadn’t proved to be much of an issue, and it was only improving after the medication Angela prescribed. “How is your brother?”

Genji shrugged. “On one hand, he’s miserable, but on the other hand he is so miserable that he’s actually letting himself be taken care of.” Hanzo grumbled in Japanese at Genji, who laughed, much to Zenyatta’s confusion. “He doesn’t appreciate me discussing him like he’s a child. But Hanzo-kun can deal with it. I’ll be back in a moment, I’m going to bring some tea for him.” Genji dashed out of the medical bay, and Zenyatta floated over to Hanzo. 

“Give me one moment, I just need to take your temperature,” Zenyatta hummed. Hanzo reluctantly complied, glaring the entire time. “Alright. Though it is slightly too high, it is not dangerous. Thank you.” Reassured, Zenyatta checked over Mako’s vitals a last time, and by the time he was done, Genji was back with tea. Hanzo thanked him, smiling faintly as he drank. The two brothers chatted in Japanese as Zenyatta finished his work, and finally, Zenyatta could relax.  
\---  
Lúcio, for his part, felt like he had by far the easiest job. Taking care of Mei, Hana and Lena was nothing. Lena just slept, waking up nicely whenever Lúcio asked her to and allowing him to take her vitals. Mei was, if possible, even easier to take care of than Lena; she sat and read, stopping whenever Lúcio needed her cooperation for something, and thanking him for everything he did. Though they were both miserable, they took being sick in stride and were well on their way to recovery. Hana had been hit harder by the flu, and was a bit more vocal about her complaints. However, she never gave Lúcio a difficult time, and after he finished, thanked him for helping her out.

“Hey, isn’t that what friends are for?” he asked in response, giving her a quick hug. She smiled—Lúcio knew that she hated feeling alone when she was sick. But overall, his job was fairly easy. 

Then Lena woke up.

“Er, Lúcio, I don’t want to be trouble, but I’m feeling odd.”

“Gonna need more detail than that,” Lúcio told her, grabbing a clipboard. 

“I feel shaky, like my heart is racing, sort of like before I blink. My accelerator feels odd.” Frowning, Lúcio moved across the room to the computers. 

“OK, gimme a second. I’m gonna look and see what the doc wrote.” But Lúcio had barely logged into the computer before Lena sneezed.

A sudden weight slammed against Lúcio’s back, and he barely turned around in time to grab Lena before she collapsed. She’d been in her bed, yards away, not even a second before. 

“S…sorry, love,” Lena said weakly with a sniffle.

“Whoa, are you okay?” After a moment, Lena nodded.

“Blinking’s really tiring, I just need a rest,” she sighed. “Might need a bit of help getting back.” Without a word, Lúcio lifted her up and walked over to the bed, setting her down gently.

“Okay, I’m gonna call Winston. He made the accelerator, right?” Lena nodded. “Yo, Winston, can you come over? Lena’s accelerator’s doing weird stuff.”

“What sort of stuff?” Winston’s voice came through the radio tinny and almost overcome by static, but the question was clear enough.

“She just sneezed and blinked across the room.” 

“Ah, I wondered if that would start happening. I’ll be over in a minute to fix it, don’t worry.” Lena nodded, smiling in relief. 

“OK, you’re set. Hang in there, I’ll be right here if anything happens. Need anything else?” Lena shook her head, curling back up under her blankets for the time being. Now, all they could do was wait.  
\----  
The room shook as a wave of sound burst through it, making both Gabriel and Zarya almost fall off their respective beds. However, Angela continued to sort out medication dosages calmly. “Gesundheit,” she called over her shoulder to Reinhardt. 

“Thank you, doctor,” Reinhardt boomed, his voice cracking mid-sentence. 

“You have to rest your voice,” Angela reprimanded for what felt like the hundredth time. She ordinarily wouldn’t mention it, as she was a big believer in natural consequences, but she’d started to feel a slight ache behind her eyes and Reinhardt’s shouting was only making it worse. “Take these,” she instructed, bringing him water and medicine. She did the same for Zarya, who declined the water and pulled a bottle of vodka from underneath her bed. “Zarya, you cannot drink alcohol with this!” 

“It kills the bacteria,” Zarya objected. Angela grabbed the bottle of vodka and yanked it away, something she likely wouldn’t have been able to do if Zarya was at one hundred percent. 

“Water or tea.” Angela ordered. Zarya grabbed the bottle of water and grudgingly used it to wash down the pills. Next came Gabriel, who was huddled in the corner of his bed, a black blanket over his head like a hood. Though he’d never admit it, Angela was also fairly sure she saw part of his Christmas present from Mei, a stuffed owl, peeking out from underneath his mound of blankets. “Medicine, Gabriel,” she said. Gabriel turned sulkily away from her.

“I’m dying,” he moaned, his already-gravelly voice barely coherent. Angela shrugged. 

“You died once, you can do it again. Now take your medicine so we don’t have to.” She shoved a cup of black tea, Gabriel’s usual, at him with one hand, brandishing pills in the other. 

“I can’t swallow,” he whined. Angela sighed. Gabriel could take a bullet to the chest and be fine with it, but any sort of illness turned him into a five-year-old child. 

“Gabriel, without the pills, your body is going to have a very difficult time fighting off the illness.” Gabe glared at her, knowing exactly whose fault that was, and Angela fought off the usual surge of guilt. This was the reason she had to take care of him—only she knew exactly what she’d done. “You need to take them. It’s more important for you.” Gabriel steadfastly ignored her. “You’re going to take these pills, Gabriel, one way or another.”

“What, are you going to get Ana?” he scoffed, having to stop mid-sentence to cough. Angela took a deep breath, willing herself to find the strength to be patient with this man-child. 

She didn’t find it.

“I don’t _need_ Ana,” Angela told him, her voice low and dangerous. Without another word, Gabriel took the pills. “Good. Get some rest.” Angela felt like banging her head against the wall after having spent hours dealing with Zarya’s insistence that she knew what helped and what didn’t, and Reinhardt and Gabriel did not help. 

The sweet, beautiful angel of Overwatch was absolutely pissed.  
\-----  
After all the caretakers had met and compared notes, each started to disperse to go to bed. However, Angela lingered. “By the way, Jesse refused to take any sort of medication that would help him sleep,” Ana informed her. “I followed your orders and didn’t use the sleep darts. However, he’s still awake and it’s late.”

“Don’t worry, Ana, I’ll take care of it.” With that, Angela left to find McCree.

One side effect of being the consulting doctor of Overwatch was an extensive knowledge of every Overwatch member’s personal life. She knew the ins and outs of everyone’s prosthetics, could recite every allergy and aversion from memory, and knew exactly what medications helped and which turned people into loopy messes. But, most relevant in her current situation, Angela knew that McCree had horrific nightmares every time he had any sort of fever, the likes of which could only be tolerated with someone at his side. Without someone, it was just about unbearable, and McCree would put off sleep until he was too exhausted for any sort of dreams. But of course, McCree didn’t volunteer this information. Angela was the only one who knew, so it fell to her to sit with him whenever he fell ill. It didn’t happen often, and McCree wouldn’t have ever asked her to do it, but as a close friend, Angela insisted. 

“Hello, Jesse,” Angela said quietly into the darkened sick room. Fareeha was sleeping soundly, as was Jack, but McCree, sure enough, was sitting up on the edge of his cot, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Howdy, Ange,” he told her, grinning weakly. 

“Are you planning on sleeping, Jesse?” she asked, pulling a chair from the side of the room close to McCree’s cot. 

“Eh, I could do without,” he said noncommittally. “You gonna stay?” Angela nodded. “Ange, you’ve gotta sleep too.” 

“I’ve already slept,” she lied, ignoring her own exhaustion. 

“Then…go to Hanzo. He’s got it worse than me.” Angela noted it for future reference, but shook her head. 

“I believe that Genji plans to sleep by his side.” The cyborg had told Zenyatta that he’d be in Hanzo’s room for the night, and it made sense that Genji would know of his brother’s night terrors.

“Alright,” McCree consented reluctantly. “Thanks, Ange, you’re a lifesaver.” Within moments, McCree was out like a light. Angela stayed, knowing that at least once he’d wake up in a cold sweat, needing to hear someone’s voice. Sure enough, after about three hours, McCree began to toss and turn. His breathing became erratic, and he was in a cold sweat. Angela shook his shoulder gently, whispering to him, and when he woke up, she sat, talking to him calmly. 

“Do you want to talk about what you dreamed?” she asked after the storm passed. McCree shook his head.

“Aw, Ange, you don’t wanna hear it.” 

“It helps, Jesse,” Angela objected. McCree raised an eyebrow, looking at Angela.

“How’d you know?” 

“I have fever dreams too, Jesse. Usually Fareeha has to deal with them.” McCree’s eyes lit up with understanding. “I promise, I don’t mind listening.” 

“Alright, I guess I can give it a shot. I just dream about shit that happened in Blackwatch. Usually missions we managed to screw up, where someone got shot or died. Reyes almost bled out once on a mission. Didn’t think he was gonna make it alive. I’ve watched lots of people I cared about get killed, or kidnapped, and damn, sometimes I don’t know which is worse.” McCree took a shaky breath, looking at Angela, who wrapped him in a gentle embrace. “Hey, hey, don’t go gettin’ yourself sick.” Angela rolled her eyes.

“If I’m going to get sick, this won’t be what does it. It would be everything I have to deal with for Gabriel or Zarya that would.”

“Fair enough.” After a long pause, McCree took a breath and stared up at Angela. “Mind telling me what you dream?” Angela bit her lower lip.

“Usually it’s the same things as you. Watching people die, arriving moments too late to help. Sometimes I have dreams about what I did to Genji or Gabriel. How they’re coping, the things they don’t tell me.” Jesse nodded. 

“Let me know what I can do,” he offered. “Gotta return the favor sometime, Ange.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Go back to sleep, Jesse.” McCree obliged, settling back onto his bed. Though Angela stayed until morning, the dreams didn’t return.  
\----  
Two days later, almost everyone in Overwatch was feeling better. Jack and Jesse were reluctantly allowed to leave the sick room, though they were threatened multiple times by Ana lest they decide to train without considering recovery. Fareeha, who had been hit worse, had been cleared by most for light activity, but her mother insisted on bed rest, and no one dared defy Ana Amari. Torbjorn was more than ready to leave the sick room, as was Sombra, but Sombra insisted on staying. She wanted to stay with Amelie, who was still suffering from nasty headaches, and to see more of Satya, who was more than happy to oblige. Amelie told the two to “kiss already, since Sombra is no longer disgustingly germy,” but the most they got out of it was the promise of a date later.

All of Zenyatta’s patients were well recovered, but Angela insisted that Mako remain for observation to ensure that his lungs weren’t negatively affected by the virus. Ironically enough, after that Jamie chose to stay, providing Mako with some conversation and some entertainment. Hana and Lena were still in the sick bay, Hana for her flu and Lena for observation with her chronal accelerator, but both were feeling much better. Hana’s only complaint was the residual fever messing with her hand-eye coordination and her reaction time. And finally, all of Angela’s patients were completely recovered, even Gabriel. The entirety of Overwatch was on the mend.

Except for Angela Ziegler.

Winston had found Angela slumped over piles of Overwatch paperwork, not quite asleep at her desk but not anywhere near well either. “You need sleep, Angela,” he told her.

“Likely so, but this paperwork also needs to be completed,” she insisted, wincing at the pain in her throat that talking caused. Instead of debating her, Winston simply lifted her up and started to carry her to the sick bay. “Winston…” Angela objected, wanting to fight but knowing that on a good day she couldn’t break free of the gorilla’s hold. 

“You’re sick. If this were anyone else you’d be incredibly upset,” Winston reprimanded. Angela sighed. 

“I know, I know.” Angela’s head was spinning and she was starting to feel chilled—rest sounded absolutely incredible. However, Winston brought her into Ana’s room, which didn’t prove to be terribly restful at first. 

“Angela! Winston, what happened?” Fareeha shot up in bed, concerned, and was shoved right back down by Ana. 

“I’m just sick, it’s nothing to worry about,” Angela objected, coughing. Ana shook her head.

“A sick daughter and a sick daughter in law. What will I do with you girls?” She shook her head. “Okay, Angela, we’re taking your temperature and getting some medicine in you.” Obediently, Angela let Ana do her work and prepared for the berating she was going to receive. “Angela! Your temperature is over forty!” 

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Angela muttered, sighing. Ana shoved water and medicine at her insistently, and Angela swallowed them as quickly as she could so everyone would stop worrying about her. The cold of the water made her chills worse, and once Ana noticed the slight shiver, she practically engulfed Angela in blankets. 

“How much have you genuinely slept over the past two days?” Ana interrogated. Angela shrugged.

“A few hours.” Ana glared.

“You are going to rest or I am going to hit you with a sleep dart.” Angela laid back in surrender.

“I will rest, I promise,” she assured. “Just don’t hit me with a sleep dart.” Ana left momentarily to get more supplies, and Angela and Fareeha exchanged a look. 

“Welcome to the sick bay, love,” Fareeha said with a wink. “I would yell at you for scaring me but I think mama is going to do enough of that for the both of us.” Angela winced.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t really…realize,” she said.

“Well, I know you’re in good hands. Just get better, okay?” Angela nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Angela replied, smiling up at the ceiling tiles. Awful fluey feeling aside, there were worse ways to spend a day.  
\-----  
Later on in the day, after plenty of fitful half-dozes, Angela had managed to get Ana to bring her the paperwork so something could at least get done. When Gabriel found her, she was about halfway through her mountain of forms. “Gabriel?” she asked as he cautiously entered. 

“You really are sick,” he remarked. Angela sighed, moving all the papers to her bedside table and rubbing the bridge of her nose in the hopes of taking the edge off her persistent headache. 

“I am,” Angela acknowledged, slumping back. He stood awkwardly for a minute, at a loss for what to say to a woman he’d never seen look so defeated. 

“I, er, brought tea. Like you did for me.” He held out a mug, full of steaming herbal tea. 

“Thank you, Gabriel.” It was the perfect temperature to sip at, and Angela relished the warmth and the momentary relief it brought her throat. 

“Um….thank you for taking care of me. I know it…isn’t easy.” Angela set the tea down for a moment so she could cough without threat of spilling, and when she got her breath back, she looked up at Gabriel with a smile.

“That’s what friends are for. For forcing medication down your throat.” She sipped at her tea as Gabriel blushed beneath his mask. 

“Did you actually?” Fareeha laughed from the other side of the room. In a moment her laugh gave way to coughing, and Angela had to stifle the urge to get up and run to her wife. “Stay there,” Fareeha insisted.

“No, she didn’t,” Gabriel answered hurriedly.

“He took it after I threatened him.”

“You? Threatening someone?” Fareeha chuckled, more careful this time. “You are too cute for that.” Angela blushed. 

“Anyway, Gabriel, are you feeling better?” Gabriel nodded. 

“Much better.” Angela smiled. 

“Good.” 

“If there’s…er…anything I can do…”

“I’ll let you know. Thank you, Gabriel.” She smiled at him as he left, glad she’d made one of her oldest friends feel better.  
\----  
Once night approached, Angela was exhausted. She’d managed to stave off sleep for most of the day, but she was finally going to have to succumb.

“I can stay up with you, love,” Fareeha offered from across the room, but her stifled yawn and her still-raspy voice betrayed just how much she needed sleep as well. 

“I’ll be fine,” Angela told her. “Get some sleep.” 

“If you’re sure…”

“I am. Sleep so you can be better tomorrow.” Fareeha nodded, and soon her breathing evened out in a deep sleep. Angela knew she should follow, but she didn’t want to face the dreams alone. She hadn’t done that since she married Fareeha. It was a thing of the past. But her eyes were drifting shut, as much as she wanted to stop them, and sleep would be an inevitability soon. 

“Howdy, Ange,” she heard softly from the doorway. McCree stepped in and walked over to her bed. Angela could barely make out a tired smile in the dark. 

“Jesse…” she sighed, relief swelling in her. “You need sleep,” she objected, more out of obligation than anything. 

“Aw, I’ll doze, no worries,” he told her as he pulled up a chair. “Get some shut-eye. You need it.” Angela obligingly closed her eyes and was off to sleep in moments. And sure enough, two hours later, when she woke up from her nightmare, McCree was right there. “Hey, hey, Ange, breathe for me, okay? You’re alright. You’re alright.” Soon enough, Angela caught her breath, staring at the ceiling, knowing if she met McCree’s eyes she’d start crying. “You wanna talk about what you dream?” 

“First battle where I lost someone,” Angela said shortly, planning to end it there. But soon the story was clumsily spilling out of her mouth, faster than she could think. “We were defending the watchpoint. We were very outnumbered. Everything was going wrong and soldiers were falling left and right…we had a sniper, his name was Bill, he got shot down and I couldn’t get to him in time, I got to him seconds too late. He died in my arms.” A shuddering sob overtook her, and McCree wrapped an arm around Angela’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the darkness. 

“It’s my usual dream. I’m used to it by now. I’ll be okay.” McCree shook his head, impressed.

“You’re stronger than I am, Doc,” he told her.

“You’re funny, Jesse. Maybe you need sleep more than I do.” McCree rolled his eyes.

“Nah. Go back to sleep, I’ll be here if ya need me.”

“Thank you,” Angela whispered. 

“Hey, you’ve done it for me more times than I can count. Time to return the favor.” And with that, Angela descended into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	2. Snapshot 1--Symbra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Since my main Overwatch fic is on a brief hiatus while I dive into my Voltron fic, I'm going to be putting up a few little snapshots into the things I didn't delve into during the main story. Request others if you want them! Hope you enjoy some shamelessly fluffy, unbeta'd Symbra!

When Satya came back to check on her charges, Torbjorn was sleeping, Sombra was lying back on her pillow, and Amelie was curled up in a ball, moaning quietly. “Are your headaches worsening?” she asked very gently, worrying that anything loud or even at a normal volume would put Amelie in more pain. In response, Amelie groaned, pulling her blanket over her face. “I will get you some more painkillers for the migraines. Sombra, how are you doing?” Sombra coughed for a moment, and then opened her mouth to speak. However, nothing came out. A look of horror crossed her face and her hands leapt to her throat. She tried again and managed to achieve a squeak. Amelie poked her head out from beneath her blanket, wanting to witness the spectacle. After a couple more futile attempts, Sombra slumped with her pillow, exasperated. 

“Aw, lost your voice, cherie?” Sombra nodded, burying her face in the pillow. There was nothing for her to write on to communicate…or was there? Satya quickly used her prosthetic to pull up a special tablet of hard light, one that she’d developed a while ago. It was similar to a whiteboard, but the messages only lasted about three seconds. Because of that it was wildly impractical, but it would do for now. 

“Here, try this,” Satya instructed. “Use your finger.” Sombra lifted her head from the pillow for long enough to look at the tablet, and held it gently. “Do you need anything from me?” Satya asked again. 

“Could you get something to soothe my throat?” Sombra wrote, her curly script quickly fading. 

“Sure. I will be right back. Keep the tablet for now.” Satya left quickly, businesslike, to get everything that had been requested.   
\---  
If Satya hadn’t left so quickly, she would have seen the heart that Sombra drew on the tablet. “This again, mon cherie?” Amelie asked, resuming her previous position. After a minute, she realized that she wouldn’t be able to see Sombra’s response if she had a blanket over her eyes, so she briefly sacrificed her comfort to see Sombra’s response. Instead of writing, Sombra nodded, blushing deeply. “Well, why don’t you ask her out?” Sombra shook her head vehemently, turning even redder, if that was possible. “Why?”

“She wouldn’t say yes,” Sombra wrote, pouting at Amelie. 

“Well, that’s her loss then,” Amelie shrugged. Sombra raised her eyebrows at Amelie pointedly. “I know, it is not so simple for you. But she has been very attentive to you”

“It’s her job.” ‘Job’ was underlined three times and circled before the word itself disappeared.

“Please.” Amelie rolled her eyes. “She does not have to sit at your bedside while you’re disgusting like this. She takes care of all of us, but do you think that she would sit with me? Or the disgusting dwarf?” Sombra shrugged, turning ever redder. “Please, she adores you. She makes you special tea and constantly looks at you. She loves you. Just ask her to dinner or something, at least once you are not so gross.” 

“I can’t do that!” Sombra wrote. “She’s so perfect and beautiful and I love her!” 

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Sombra, Satya walked in just in time to see those words on the board, lasting one second before they faded before her eyes. 

“S…Sombra? What do those mean?” Satya asked, shock and hope lighting up in her eyes.

“The message is meant for you.” Amelie contributed from her bed. “Now once you hand me the medication I will sleep and leave you both to your devices.” Satya numbly walked over to Amelie, provided her with tea and medicine, and then moved back over to Sombra. True to her word, Amelie took the medicine and laid back, steadfastly ignoring her surroundings. 

“So…is this true?” Satya asked. Sombra nodded, turning redder than anyone could have previously imagined possible. “Do you...love me?” Again, Sombra nodded. After a deep breath, Satya walked up to her and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. Both simply stared at each other for a moment before Sombra broke away to write on the tablet.

“Don’t do that, if only so you don’t get sick,” she wrote, her handwriting shakier than normal.

“Do not worry about that, did you enjoy it?” Satya asked. Once more, Sombra nodded enthusiastically. “Here, I have tea for you, hopefully it will help your voice. I have to leave to talk with the rest of the healers, first, but I’ll be right back to spend the rest of the day here. Is that okay?” Sombra nodded, eyes sparkling, a grin widening despite her illness. And when Satya left, Sombra curled up in her bed, grinning at the wall until she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the ol' [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
